


Housekeeping

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Dom John Watson, M/M, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housekeeping

“That’s the second microwave you’ve blown up in less than a month,” John seethed.  
  
“Possibly,” Sherlock agreed, wiping something off his face.  
  
“It _is,_ ” his flatmate continued firmly, “and I am _not_ cleaning it up.”  
  
Sherlock ran his fingers through his dark curls and something slid out and landed on the floor.  
  
“I’m giving you an hour—one hour—to get this mess cleaned up and you showered and changed and back out here. Got it?”  
  
Sherlock opened his mouth to say something, but a glimpse of John’s expression made him shut it again. He nodded obediently. John grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.  
  
“Where are you going?” Sherlock called.  
  
“None of your fucking business.” The outside door slammed.  
  
One hour later exactly, Sherlock was standing in the middle of the sitting room, rubbing a towel on his still-wet hair. John walked in, carrying a bag.  
  
“All done?” he demanded. Sherlock nodded vigorously.  
  
John inspected the kitchen grimly. “All right,” he acquiesced. “Come over here.” Sherlock approached the doctor cautiously, keeping the table between them. “Take off your trousers and your pants.”  
  
“Wh… why?”  
  
“Did you know that there’s a men’s clothing shop down the street?”  
  
“Yes,” Sherlock responded warily.  
  
John pulled something out of the bag that he was still holding. “Did you know that they sell belts?”  
  



End file.
